Arthur and friends in the haunted train
by Arthur 2014
Summary: This story was edited and co-written by tigersndragons. Arthur, Buster Francine, and Brain gets on a haunted train that starts moving. See what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friend's in the Haunted Train

* * *

On a warm, spring morning, Arthur and his friends, Buster, Francine, and the Brain, were walking down the street, as they were having fun, goofing around in the warm, humid sun.

" Boy, it is sure nice, and i thought winter would never end!" Arthur shouted, as he pumped his fist in the air.

" Yeah, i thought it was still going to snow in April," joked Buster, always finding a way to make jokes.

As they walked towards the Sugar Bowl, they passed by the Elwood City Train Station, which serviced several thousand trains every day. Looking through the wired fence, the four friends realized there was a black rusty old, train, which had several other black passenger cars connected to the back of it sitting idlely at the back of the train yard. It looked as though the train sat there for a long while, as no one had been driving the train in a long time.

"AWE-SOME!" amazed Francine, " Lets check it out!"

" I dunno," Brain spoke, " It looks like we might get caught."

" Brain is a scaredy-cat," teased Francine, as she threw it into his face, " Scaredy- cat scaredy- cat scaredy cat!"

" Oh yeah?" challenged Brain, " Theoretically, i could than any of you!" Soon, there were challenges, of 'Nuh- uh', or Yeah so! Spreading across the four friends.

" QUIET," Brain shouted, breaking the argument. " Well then, to see who's braver than who, I challenge ALL of you to come with me to check out that black train!"

" Challenge accepted," Francine said arrogantly, as she came almost nose to nose with Brain. Suddenly, without hesitation, Brain and Francine both ducked under the hole in the barbed wire fence, and started dashing towards the abandoned train car.

" Hey wait for us!" shouted Arthur, as he and Buster chased after them in pursuit.

* * *

As they made their way to the train car, the group inspected the black exterior of the train.

" Hmm..." Brain examined, " It seems to be totally broken... One of those trains that still ran on burning coal, It's very rusted, as well..." Francine the noticed the door to the first passenger car was unlocked. She slipped inside.

" Hey wait!" Brain warned, "It might be dangerous!"

" Scaredy-cat." Francine shrewdly replied from inside.

" YOUR ON!" As the four of them climbed into the passenger car, they began to look around the exterior, plopping down on the seats near them. However, with one swift slide, the door shut with a ' clam!' Arthur rushed to the front and tried to slide the door back open, but to no avail.

" It won't budge!" Arthur panicked. Then the train began to move forward slowly as if it were still in mint condition,, and began to gain velocity.

" Very... funny..." stammered Brain, " Who's drr... dr... drii...ving... the train...?"

" None of us are." Buster replied, his face in shock. The for kids screamed realizing what was happening.

" Maybe..." Francine stupidly theorized, " It,s a haunted train!" A slither of fright and angst came down everyone's spines as Francine slapped her mouth shut. : WHY'D I JUST SAY THAT!"

Their faces changed to fear as the train began to run out of the station.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AND CO- WRITTEN BY TIGERSNDRAGONS.

Author's note from tigers: The last line Francine says is a reference to another cartoon show... If you can tell me what show and what episode you'll get a BIG thumbs up from me! : D


	2. When are we?

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

As the train moved out it went faster and it is now taking them back 100 years in the past. They have no idea they are going back to solve a mystery that happened during that time. It was just waiting for people to get on it.

"I wonder where it is taking us?" said Arthur, " Since i don't know."  
" I have no idea Arthur," said Francine, "But i don't like it."  
"Ghost can take a person anywhere right?" said Buster.

Them three are scarred. But Brain still thinks it is still a joke being played by the Tough Customers.

"It must be a joke. Like from The Tough Customers," said Brain, "It makes since to me."  
"You must mean The Tough Consumers?" said Francine, "They gave up being Bullies."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "They changed for the better."  
"Very true Brain," said Buster, "They wont play prank like that."

The train then went back to 1916. They are there to solve a mystery that went cold 60 years ago.

"Where are we?" said Arthur. He said looking around.  
"I have no idea, said Francine, "Looks a lot like Elwood City?"  
"It sure looks like it, said Buster, "But when?"  
"You was right it was a haunted train, said Brain, "We look like we went back in time."

When they stepped off the was wearing clothes from the early 20th Century. Arthur, Buster, and Brain wearing Suits with trousers. And Francine was wearing a shorter skirt and such as custom from that time.

"What's with our clothes?" said Francine, she said looking at them.  
"I have no idea," said Arthur, also looking at them.

They have no idea right now they was sent there to solve a mystery that went cold years ago. That they was chosen for it. The Ghost that sent them there knew it. They can't leave until it is solved.


	3. You kids start school tomorrow

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

Buster is dressed like a Detective. The ghost knows he is one. Brain, Arthur, and Francine will help. That is why they are there. See what happens.

"You must be the Detectives?" said a man, "If so follow me."  
"We sure are, said Buster, "We will follow you."

They are now following him. On the way they saw Jacob Katsellenbogan.

"The town founder," said Brain, "Wow."  
"Yes sir that is him," said that man, "He might be old but he still gets around."

They then went to the Police station. They knew they would be there. They want them there.

"So they are the Detectives?" said the Police Chief, "Children can do a good job. Even though you will be in school most of the time. But you can help."  
"Yes sir, said Brain, "I do love school."  
"You kids start tomorrow, said the Teacher, "You four will like it there."  
"Okay sir," said Arthur, "I love school as well."

The investigation for them started. But they will have school. It is a School no longer around in 2014.

"I wonder what that school is like" said Francine, " After all it is 1914."  
"I have no idea, said Buster, "We will soon find out."  
"Yes tomorrow," said Arthur, "That is when."  
"We sure will," said Brain, "After all it is 1914."

They will soon find out what that School is like. See what happens next.


	4. Elwood City Elementary school part 1

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

Arthur, Buster, Brain, and Francine will be going to an Elementary School. The name of it is Elwood City Elementary School. In our time it is where a Vacant Lot is now at. The School Board is considering building a new school there. See what happens. They are at the Orpanhage. Where they will be until they go back to their own time.

"Well you kids will go to Elwood City Elementary School," said a woman, "It is a good school."  
"Yes man," said Arthur, "So what time do we go?"  
"5 minutes so get ready now, said that woman, "Have fun there."

5 minutes later an early version of a school bus. That same one is at the Museum they went to. The History Museum that is. They got on it. They picked up more kids and heading to that school. Including Mr. Ratburn's great Grandpa.

"Look new kids," said a boy, "Hi i am Stanley Winslow."  
"Arthur Read," said Arthur, "And hi there."  
"Alan Powers," said Brain, Hi there."  
"Francine Frensky," said Francine, " Hi there."  
"And i am Buster Baxter," said Buster, " Hi there."

They know know he is that old man a the Nursing home. Which is between the Episode Follow the Bouncing Ball and Based on a true story. Which may become an episode. They arrived at that school. They know it is now a Vacant lot as of today.

"Who is your teacher?" said Stanley, "So i can show you new kids where to go."  
"Mr. Irving is his name," said Brain, "That is who we got."  
"He is also my teacher." said Stanley, "We need to stop at the Principal which is custom to do."  
"Okay," said Arthur, They followed him there.

"Welcome new kids, said The Principal, "You four has lockers 77, 78, 79, and 80. Welcome to this school."  
"Yes sir," said Arthur, "We are sure we will like it as long as we are here anyway."  
"We hope it is for a while," said the principal, "After all Elwood City Elementary is a good school."

They went to the lockers and knocked on the door.

"We have new students, said Mr. Irving, "Arthur Read, Alan Powers, Francine Frensky, and Buster Baxter."

They took their seats. Then the lessons then began. Which is not the same as they knew it. But it is 1914.


	5. Elwood City Elementary school part 2

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

When we left off the four was in class. At Elwood City Elementary School where East Side Preschool will go. They are learning but just not the same as it was in our time. They know they have recess there with a nice playground. See what happens.

"That is why the United States is not in the great war," said Mr. Irving, "Not sure if we will."

Then came recess. They are heading to the playground. They made friends with 3 of the kids.

"So do you think we will get in the great war?" said Stanley, talking to Arthur, Buster, Francine, Brain, a girl name Amanda and a boy named Henry.

"I think we will, said Brain, "So i say yes we will."  
"He is right," said Arthur, "After all we must."  
"I hope not," said Amanda, "It is none of our business."  
"I also hope not, said Henry, "My dad is in the army he would go over there and might die."

They are having lots of fun. It lasted as long as it does at Lakewood. It was now Lunchtime.

"Is the food here good?" said Buster, "After all at our old school it is."  
"It sure is, said Stanley, "Miss. Henderson is a good cook."  
"You and food Buster, said Arthur, "After all you sure can eat."  
"Yes indeed Arthur, said Buster, "And keep food in a food cabinet."  
"Kind of weird, said Henry, "It might go bad."

They went in the lunch room. They are in line getting food. It is Pizza or Hot Dogs. They got Pizza. They then sat down and started eating. They love that pizza.

"Your right the food here is good, said Buster, "I love good food."  
"I did tell you, said Stanley, "Miss. Henderson can sure cook good."  
"It is good," said Arthur, "I enjoy it a lot."

They do enjoy that food there. After that they went back to Mr. Irving's class. After school they went to the police station to investigate more in that crime. See what happens next.


	6. We will solve this crime

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

After school and the police station. They have begun the investigation. They found an abandoned building so they are heading there. They went inside of it. They found bloody footprints heading out.

"Do we head up stairs Buster?" said Arthur, "Since it might have happened here?"  
"Yes we sure do," said Buster, "Even though the body might be gone to the Cemetery, but we can find some clues."

They headed up the stairs. They saw a chalk outline where the body was at. Brain found a knife.

"Looks like we found the murder weapon," said Brain' "Buster can you dust for hand prints on that safe?"  
"I sure will Brain, said Buster, "We can solve this crime."  
"Then we can go back to our time?" said Francine, "Our parents might be worried about us."  
"I sure hope so, said Arthur, "DW as well."  
"And Catherine," said Francine, "Which i think they do."

They found the finger prints. They reported it to the police.

"Yes we will go there and get them," said the police chief, "You kids are doing a good job."  
"Yes we are sir," said Arthur, "We hope to solve the crime."

The police got that stuff. They are now down to just 5 suspects. They are the Conductor, Ticket salesman number 2, The Engineer, the 2nd grade teacher, and The Dog Catcher. One of them did that crime.

"Well history can change for the better, said Brain, "Then we can head back to 2014."  
"That is what we all think Brain, said Arthur, "We might get in trouble but at least we will be safe."  
"That is true," said Francine, "Our Family's love us."  
"We can solve it," said Buster, "So we can go home."

After that they went back to the Orphanage. It was dinner time 5 minutes after they came back.

Well tomorrow is Adoption day so look your best, said the woman, "One or all of you could be picked by a nice loving family." She said in a nice way. At that place there is 10 other children there. See what happens next chapter called Adoption Day. See who gets Adopted.


	7. Adopted

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

They day which is Saturday it is Adoption day at the Orphanage. They are all wearing nice clothes. 10 of them hope to. But not Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Brain. They are not really Orphan's they have family at home. See what happens.

"You kids all look nice," said the woman, "Arthur, Buster, Brain, and Francine most of all."  
"Thank you mam," said Arthur, "I like wearing this stuff at time."  
"That is good Arthur, said the woman, "Lets hope you get picked."

Five family's came in ready to adopt children. Arthur, Buster, Brain, and Francine hope they wont be picked. 1 picked a 4 year old Monkey girl. Which looks kind of like Muffy except brown not red hair. They then left. A family which is Monkey's. They looked at a boy named Eric. Then they saw Francine.

"Tell me what is your name?" said a woman, "After all your a good looking kid."  
"Francine mam, she said, "That is my name."  
"That is a nice name, said the woman, "What do you say about her?" she said to her husband.

He looked at her. Wondering if she is a Christian or a Jew.

"What Religion are you Francine?" said that man, "Christian or Jewish?  
"I am Jewish sir," said Francine, "All my life."  
"Good so are we, said that man, "We want her mam."  
"Good choice she is a good looking kid, said that woman, "Good choice it is."

Next came a family that are bears. At first they was looking at a 6 year old that looks almost like Mr. Haney. Then they saw Alan Powers also known as Brain.

"What is your name?" a woman said to Brain, "After all your a good looking kid."  
"Alan Powers mam," said Brain, "That is my name."  
"We will take him mam," said that woman, "He is a good looking kid."  
"Good choice he sure is, said that woman, "So he is a good choice."

A rabbit family came first looked at a kid who looks like James then looked at Buster.

"What is your name?" said a woman, "After all your a good looking kid."  
"Buster Baxter mam," he said, "That is my name."  
"We will take him," said that man, "He is a good looking boy."  
"Good choice," said the woman, "He is a good looking kid."

Then came an Aardvark family at first looked at a kid who looks like a male DW then looked at Arthur.

"What is your name?" a woman said to Arthur, "After all you are a good looking kid who looks smart."  
"Arthur Read mam," he said, "That is my name."

They will have new last names will be Anderson, Ryan, Burns, and Fineberg. They hate being adopted. See what happens next chapter.


	8. They can still help solve it

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

We see them 4 and that other girl are now packing. That girl loves it but not Arthur, Buster, Brain, and Francine hate it. They have family already. But the Adoptions are not official yet. They have a plan. See what that plan is. That girl is named Amanda Marvin. She is excited about being Adopted. Unlike the 4 who hate it. We start with them talking about it.

"I was hoping this day would come, said Amanda, "Are you four excited about it?"  
"I guess so, said Francine, "I just hope we can still help with the investigation."  
"That is up to your four's new parents i think?" said Amanda, "After all we are adopted now."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "We hope we can still do that investigation."

After they all packed they went down stairs. They was waiting on them. They got in the car's of the day.

"We think you will like it at our house," said Mrs. Anderson, "You will go to the same school."  
"Can i still help with that investigation?" said Arthur, "After all to solve the crime."  
"I say yes," said Mrs. Anderson, "It is a hard crime you can solve with your three friends."  
"I also say yes my new son, said Mr. Anderson, "It is going to be solved."

In the other car we see Buster with Mr. and Mrs. Ryan.

"So can i still help investigate that crime?" said Buster, "After all the police need me."  
"I say yes, said Mrs. Ryan, "After all we know about it."  
"Yes indeed new son," said Mr. Ryan, "We know how important that case is."  
"Yes indeed new son, said Mr. Burns, "After all that case needs to be solved.

In another car with Brain which they call Alan with his new parents.

"Can i still help with the investigation?" said Brain, "It is important."  
"I say yes Alan, said , "We know that case needs to be solved."  
"Yes indeed new son, " said Mr. Burns, "It needs to be solved."

And in the last car with Francine with Mr. and Mrs. Fineberg. Which happen to be Orthodox Jews not Reform Jew like Francine is. But they are talking about the same thing the other three are not about what they eat.

"Can i still help in the investigation?" said Francine, "It is important."  
"I say yes, said Mrs. Fineberg, "We know how important that case is."  
"I also so say yes, said Mr. Fineberg, "It is indeed important to solve it."

Them four are glad they get to still investigate but hope that adoption wont be completed. See what happens next.


	9. What they are having for dinner

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

This chapter is what they will eat. For 3 out of 4 they will eat what they eat at home but Kosher food for 1 of them. Well that one just happens to be a Jew. So we start with Francine with the Fineberg family.

"Okay Francine wash your hands and get ready for dinner," said Mrs. Fineberg, "And you lead in prayer."  
"Well i really never did that before," said Francine, "But i will try my best."  
"You can do it Francine," said Mr. Fineberg, "We know you can do it," But first i want to talk to you what is Kosher to eat and what is not."

After she washed her hands of course. She heard what he said.

"Okay," said Francine, "I will listen to what you say."  
"We don,t eat pork, Camel, Shellfish, Beef mixed with dairy, said Mr. Fineberg, "After all we are Jewish."  
"We don't?" said Francine, "I never heard that," "Seeing as am i a Reform Jew."  
"Soon you will be Orthodox then," said Mr. Fineberg, "After all your our Daughter now," he said more, "We can help you become one seeing as we are Orthodox."

He smiled at since he is not mad at her. He wants her to be Orthodox like her. It was Dinner time. Which is Corned beef dinner. Now we head to Arthur with the Anderson family.

"Arthur dinner is ready we are having Pork Chops and Vegi's, said Mrs. Anderson, "Which is very good."  
"I do love that, said Arthur, "One of my favorite things for dinner."  
"That is good, said Mr. Anderson, "You will enjoy it."

Now we see Buster at the Ryan house. They are getting ready to have dinner.

"Wash your hands please," said Mrs. Ryan, "After dinner is almost ready."  
"Sure Mrs. Ryan, said Buster.  
"Call me mom," said Mrs. Ryan, "After all you will be our son," she said more, "As soon as the Adoption things are done."

Buster nodded in agreement. He washed his hands and now it is dinner time. Which is A Lobster dinner. Now we head to the Burns family and we see Alan aka Brain getting ready for dinner as well.

"Well son wash your hands," said Mr. Burns, "After all dinner is almost ready."  
"Yes sir," said Brain, "What are we having?"  
"Fried Chicken dinner," said Mr. Burn, "It is soul food."

They are now having dinner. Like Brain they are African Americans. Next chapter the investigation continues.


	10. We might have to run away

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

The next day after Church the investigation continues. They are at that 1 building again. They know now that is where Golden Panda Chinese restaurant stands in our time. They found letters never received. And found a bloody glove.

"That is good more clues," said Brain, "Which is good."  
"Sure is Brain, said Arthur, "We can solve it."  
"Yes indeed, said Francine, "It is a good thing."  
"We can turn them in," said Buster, "They can help."

They turned them all in to the police. Which was happy to get that stuff.

"Open them letters please," said the Chief of police, "After all these help a lot same with that bloody glove."  
"Yes sir," said a policeman, "They indeed will help."

They opened them up. They saw it was addressed to that victim. From other people. A blood stain on that one. And a finger print from the suspect. They are now down from 5 to 3.

"Thanks you four, said the chief of police, "How is your new family's doing?"  
"Mine is doing good sir," said Arthur, "Thanks for asking."  
"Same here, said Buster, "They are good people."  
"Same with mine, said Brain, "They are nice."  
"Same here," said Francine, "They are good."

They are now close to solving that case. It will be solved soon.

"As soon as this is done, said Arthur, "Then we can go back to our time?"  
"That's the plan," said Brain, "That is the plan."  
"We might have to run away?" said Francine, "After all we might have too?"  
"We will see Francine," said Buster, "If we have to we must."

Next chapter will be the last.


	11. Mystery solvedLast chapter

Arthur and friends in the haunted train

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. See if that mystery gets solved and they return home. See what happens. We begin just before school.

"So how is the investigation going?" said Mrs. Anderson, "Just want to know."  
"It is going very good," said Arthur, "We are about to solve it."  
"After that come home," said Mrs. Anderson, "After all we begin Adoption proceedings after school tomorrow."  
"Will it take long?" said Arthur, "After all friends to play with."  
"It all depends who we talk to," said Mrs. Anderson, "After that you will be an Anderson instead of Read."

At school they are talking just before class.

"Well they begin Adoption proceedings tomorrow, said Arthur, "How about you three?"  
"Same for me," said Brain, "We need to solve it today."  
"Same here for me," said Buster, "We do need to solve today like you said."  
"And same here," said Francine, "We need to indeed solve today."

After that they went in the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Irving came in.

"We will be having a big math test in 2 weeks, said Mr. Irving, "Study well all of you."

After school they got some stuff to take back to show their friends and them they went back in time. They went to solve that crime. They are closing in on solving it.

"I know who it was," Buster said to everyone."  
"Who was it,? said the chief of police.  
"It was the Conductor, said Buster, "Match up his finger print."

The got him and his finger prints and that glove fits him. The ghost then came to them.

"Yes he killed me, said the ghost, "Time to return back to 2014."  
"That is good, said Brain, "I was hoping for that."  
"Same here, said Arthur, "We can go home."

The parents are coming they went on it. They went back to home. It was like they never left. Even though the clothes on them was wearing before they left but the ones in the suit case stayed as they were. Brain and them went to the library. That suspect was found guilty got life in prison without parole. They went to their houses. The end.


End file.
